Introductions
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Seeing as Valon got to meet Serenity's mom, he thinks it's her turn to meet his 'family'. Serenity has no idea what Valon has in store for her, but when she finds out will she like it? How will everything work out?


This is for Kohakuhime of Konoha!!

It's another Valon/Serenity oneshot. I will be doing more oneshots for these two. They're just so cute, I can't help it.

I hope you enjoy this Kohakuhime of Konoha!! I know I did when I planned it out and finished typing it. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, I greatly appreciate it!!

I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. I do have Alister tied up and sitting on my bed - glaring at me, though! ... OK, so he's out in the kitchen making himself a snack. At least he's being good and not running away (even if he tried I have a tracking device on him). I wish that was true.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Introductions

The spiky haired teen drummed his fingertips against the table surface, his sapphire eyes scanning the photos on the wall and going back to the clock once in awhile. The small café was busy – considering the line was nearly out the door. It was lucky that he decided to get here early. A huff came from him, as he saw it was twenty minutes passed two. _Blimey, where could those fellas be?_ His inner voice questioned, as he stared – hard – down at the shiny, clean table.

A shadow fell over him which made him look up. He grinned. "What took you so long, Raph? I was really beginning ta worry." At this he leaned back in his seat and held his hand out towards the empty seat across from him. "'Ave a seat, will you mate?"

The muscular man did as he suggested, giving a small smile to the younger man. "OK, Valon, what's this all about?" He raised a perfect eyebrow, wondering why the Australian had called him, only to order him to fly down to Domino.

"Sorry, mate." Valon gave him a cheeky grin. "But we're still missing one person, I'm afraid."

Raphael's other eyebrow rose in surprise. "Did you call Alister and tell him the same thing?" His question was confirmed when the spiky brunette gave him a nod. "And he actually agreed?" Another nod came from the boy.

"'Course 'e did! Now, want me ta get you a drink, mate?"

"No thanks, Valon."

Another shadow seemed to fall over the two. "Mind explaining what this is all about, Valon?" A familiar voice said, as the youngest of the three looked up and simply just grinned at him.

"Pull up a seat, Alistar. And I'll tell you fellas exactly what 'is is all 'bout."

This only caused the two older men to raise an eyebrow, wondering what their young friend was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait a second, Serenity." Joey gripped his sister's upper arm before she could dash out of the house. "What exactly does Valon want again?" He snickered – a little – as Serenity made one of her pouty faces.

"Joey, he's my boyfriend. He just wants to take me out on a date and give me a little surprise." She repeated, easing her arm out of his strong grip. "It's nothing bad, Valon knows I want to wait until marriage, so you can relax big brother."

He gave a snort. "Serenity, that's what all the guys say! And boom, they pressure you into… well… _that_. I'm just looking out for your well being. And plus you know how much I don't trust him."

"Joey, you don't trust anyone who's dating me." She pointed out, which caused him to narrow his eyes. "And not all guys are like that, Joey. You're not like those guys… are you?"

If Joey had been drinking something, he would have spitted it out. "What--! Of course not, there's no way I'd pressure a girl, even if we were dating, to do that if she didn't want to!!" He shook his head wildly, eyes wide and looking horrified.

"Valon's not that type to do so, either, Joey. Remember what Yugi said? We should give him a chance, he's trying his best to put the past behind him, but you won't let it go." Her pink lips formed a frown, her chestnut orbs showing sadness within their depths. "He protected me from those jerks, remember? The least you could do is put more trust into him."

The blond gave a strangled sigh, groaning at the same time – if that was possible. "Alright, alright, _alright_! I'll put more faith into the guy. But just you know, I'm not doing it for him." He gave her a small grin. "I'm doing it for you, sis."

Serenity pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, big brother."

"What time were you supposed to meet Valon again?"

She tilted her head to the side, telling him once again. "Why do you ask, Joey?"

The taller sibling grinned, wickedly. "Cuz… it's five minutes 'til."

"I'm going to be late!" The slam of a door followed next.

Joey shook his head, grinning lightly to himself, while chuckling. "Have fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm pretty sure I told 'er to meet me 'ere at ten. Was 'at too early for 'er…? _Valon thought, leaning back against the building wall and letting out another huff. _Nah, she's always up 'bout seven. So I don't see what the problem could be._ His sapphire eyes scanned through the crowds, wondering if she was – perhaps – having a hard time getting through.

"V-Valon!" His head snapped to his left, seeing a slim figure running towards him before stopping in front of him and panting. "S-Sorry… I w-was," she took a deep breath, letting it out again, "Was having… trouble g-getting here…" she finished, placing a hand on her forehead and smiling at him.

He felt his muscles tense. "Was it those jerks again?" He felt his blood begin to boil. "Did someone try ta pull somethin' on you?" He was beginning to see red. "Did someone try ta—" he was cut off as she placed two fingers on his lips.

"Joey wanted to have a brother-sister talk, that's all." She giggled lightly, watching as he relaxed. "I'm sorry; I should have been more specific."

His spiky hair flew in all kinds of directions as he shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just relieved you're alright." He watched as she gave a small nod, smiling at him once more. "So, you ready for what I've got planned?" He grinned as she gave another nod, her eyes eager for her 'little' surprise she was going to get.

Gently, he took her hand in his and began to lead the way, only turning here and there. Crossing the crosswalk a few times and turning the corner before they finally stood in front of a small restaurant. "Oh… Valon, is this what you had planned?" Her voice couldn't contain the excitement and gratitude.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. _'At's not all, though._

Without another word, he escorted her inside. The rich smell of food hit their nostrils as a man at the front desk asked for the names. "Chevalier-Gordon, sir." Valon informed him, causing Serenity to raise an eyebrow.

"Valon, what origin is that…? It doesn't sound very Australian." She whispered to him, but stopped in midsentence as the waiter halted in front of a table. With two men whom were already seated there. She gripped Valon's arm tighter, wondering what was happening.

"May I get anything for you to drink?"

"Water's good for me." Valon answered, holding the chair out for Serenity – who was seemingly taking forever to sit in it. He pushed her chair in and seated himself beside her, grinning shyly.

"Same here, please." She didn't even look at the young man who had led them to their seats. She was too busy staring at the blond, buff man and the scrawny, redhead. She quickly looked to Valon, who seemed to be giving her a reassuring smile.

"Serenity, meet me two best mates. Raphael Chevalier," he gestured to the blond – who gave her a kind smile and a nod, with a small 'hello'. "And that is Alistar Gordon." He motioned towards the man who was wearing a black trench coat and a gray shirt. "I wanted you to meet 'em." He added, noticing that she hadn't really said anything. "I thought it'd be nice to have dinner together, you know. 'At way we would, well you would, get to know my pals better and all." He began to murmur, wondering if this had really been a good idea or not.

She exhaled, before letting a shy smile grace her features. "It's wonderful to meet you two. I've heard much about you from Valon." Serenity held her hand out to each of them, getting a light shake.

"Just to inform you, it's _Alister_ not _Alistar_. Valon can't pronounce my name for some odd reason." The redhead informed her, giving a smirk as the Australian seemed to sink into his seat – as if he were trying to disappear.

Her pink lips made a perfect 'O' as she mentally noted to call him 'Alister' and not 'Alistar'.

The burly man cleared his throat lightly, as if warning the gray eyed man not to push his luck with the spiky haired teen. He then turned his attention back towards Serenity, that same small smile appearing. "Valon had called us, ordering that we meet with him in person."

"Oh, why's that?"

"He wanted us to meet you." Alister answered this time, as he quickly took a glance at his young friend.

Serenity blushed lightly, glancing at her boyfriend who seemed to be trying his best not to glare daggers right into Alister's chest. She couldn't help, but let out a small giggle. Her chestnut eyes moved back to the two new men from across from her.

"My name's Serenity Wheeler. Seeing as Valon forgot to introduce me to you two." Another giggle escaped her lips as Valon stopped midway from smacking his forehead – remembering that this a restaurant that didn't tolerate with jokers. "It really is an honor to meet you two."

Raphael smile grew a little more, giving her a nod. "And it is an honor to meet you too. I knew Valon would find himself the right girl." He let out a small chuckle as Valon gripped his spoon tightly, trying to contain himself from chucking it at him.

"Wait; did you say 'Wheeler'?" Alister spoke up, causing the young girl to turn her attention back to him.

She gave a nod, having a slight guess what he was thinking.

The man in the trench coat turned his head, slightly, a small smirk on his face. But besides that, he said nothing – just continued to have a light smirk on his face, as Valon closed his eyes and tried to remain from attacking the man.

"Knock it off, you two." Raphael muttered quietly to them, seeming to be the father figure or the eldest brother figure, Serenity wasn't very sure. The blond turned back to her, asking a few questions about how Valon was behaving and if he was being a gentleman. This just made the Australian more embarrassed.

_What 'ave I gotten meself into?_ His inner voice wailed, as he tried to contain his cheeks from reddening as Serenity told the story on how the two had met. _'is is almost as bad as when I 'ad to meet with her mum. Almost._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four were now walking down the pier, Serenity insisting that they do so – just to know one another – before the two older men had to leave back to their hotel. The sun was beginning to set, allowing the sky to be a beautiful purple-pink.

Valon was walking ahead of them, not wanting to hear anymore, of what he thought were, embarrassing stories about how he had tried to cook a meal for their first week anniversary of being together.

"Joey was pretty upset that Valon had melted one of his newly bought pans, but he thought it was sweet that he tried to cook instead of having me do it." The young girl finished the story, as Raphael let out a small chuckle, while Alister had a small smile. "Though, for now on I'm the one who'll be doing the cooking."

The tall, muscular man shook his head lightly as his sky blue orbs landed on Valon's back – watching as the boy slumped a little more. "The important thing is, he tried. He showed me how much he truly cared when he tried to cook." Serenity's voice whispered softly, causing the blond to glance down at her.

"I'm goin' to use the restroom." Valon grumbled, walking towards the men's restroom and disappearing from view as he entered.

Serenity thought this was a perfect opportunity to ask her question. "Why did Valon use your two's last names instead of his?"

The two bikers exchanged quick glances; Raphael was the only one who knew about Valon's past considering he and the Australian had talked many times before in the past. However, it was the redhead who was still left in the dark, as well as the girl.

"He was orphaned at a young age, so he doesn't really remember his last name." Raphael's voice was barely a whisper, but he knew they heard him from the way Serenity covered her mouth with her small hand and how Alister's attention seemed to be fully focused on him. "What he does remember is that his parents purposefully left him, telling him that they couldn't take it anymore and simply left. I'm surprised he didn't tell you this, but then again he probably didn't want you worried."

Alister clenched his fists, gazing down at the ground.

"How could they…? Their own child…" Serenity muttered, as flashbacks of her being taken away from her older brother flashed across her eyes. "No parent should abandon their child. Even when times get tough or they simply want a 'new life'." She raised her gaze to look at Raphael. "So you two used your names instead… because Valon doesn't have one…"

Again, the blond gave a nod.

"You two…" Serenity turned to look at him and the redhead. "You three are very close to one another, right? I mean Valon told me about how much you three were like a family." She noticed how Raphael seemed slightly shocked to know that Valon had said this. "I know the whole story… my brother and his friends told me… they said that this… Dartz, correct?"

They nodded, grimly.

"That this Dartz took away…" she paused, waiting a minute or two before continuing, "maybe… you two could stay here, in Domino."

This time, they seemed taken aback once more – though Alister seemed to hide it pretty well.

"I know there's this old house! It's for sale! I'm sure Valon would love it to have you two back again!"

The two taller men exchanged glances, before turning their attention back to her.

"The one near that game shop, right?"

Now it was her turn to be taken aback.

"We were going to tell Valon later tonight, but I suppose you could know now." Raphael glanced around, making certain that Valon hadn't come out of the restroom yet, lowering his voice as he continue, "We already bought the place and were planning on surprising him."

"Really, that's wonderful." Serenity smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her chest and giggling. "Don't worry about my brother and his friends. If they're willing to give Valon a second chance, they'd be glad to give you two a chance too!"

"Hmph, except for Kaiba." Alister remarked, placing a hand inside his pocket.

Serenity felt like she could do an anime sweat drop. "That's Kaiba for you, though. But this is Joey, Yugi, and the rest of them. I can't wait for Valon to hear the news!" Serenity finished, giggling a little more.

"'ear what news?"

The three turned their attention the spiky haired teen, whom raised an eyebrow in question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey continued to stare at the screen, even when he heard the front door open. "Welcome home, Serenity. How'd that date go with Valon?" No answer. "Serenity, are ya giving me the silent treatment or something?" Still no answer.

Sighing, the teenager turned the TV off, tossing the remote lightly onto the coffee table and getting up to see where his sister could have gone to.

He found her. In the spare room. With her boyfriend. And two familiar looking biker punks.

"What. Are. They. Doing. HERE?" He pointed an accusing finger at them, his dark chocolate orbs turning to gaze at Serenity's face – whom was smiling innocently. "Sis, answer the question please!"

"Valon, Alister, and Raphael are going to spend the night here since their new home isn't ready."

Her brother blinked. "Excuse me?"

"They're going to stay here, in Domino, for good. Which means Valon won't have to stay with Tristan and that his two best friends get to stay here as well. I told them we'd help move them into their new home in the morning."

"I beg your pardon?"

"This means I can go over to their house and you won't have to see Valon and I doing boyfriend-girlfriend relationship stuff!" Serenity gave a smile to her older brother, until it slowly faded into a frown. "Joey, are you alright?" The three ex-Doma warriors watched as the girl's brother swayed for a brief moment before collapsing backwards.

"Staying… for good… doing boyfriend-girlfriend relationship stuff… help move in…"

"Joey! Are you alright?" Serenity asked, concern and worry mixed within her tone. She knelt down beside her brother. She blinked as she saw tears come to her brother's eyes.

"I can't believe this!!"

She took it as if he meant it in a good way. "I know; I'm so happy too! This means we can see them and get to know them better!"

The three bikers watched as Joey gave a tiny wail – of dismay.

"This will be more fun then I figured." Alister murmured to himself, as Raphael gave a small sigh.

Valon just gave a tiny grin. "It gets better."

* * *

I do hope you liked it, Kohakuhime of Konoha!

I'm sorry if anyone of them seemed OOC (Especially Alister, but he sorta had to for this).

Poor, poor Joey. Now he doesn't have just one biker punk to worry about. He has two more to worry about. Not to mention the fact that now Serenity can go over to their place. Where he won't be around to make certain nothing happens. And the fact that she volunteered them helping the three to move into their new home in the morning. It was worth it though.

I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.


End file.
